Worries about Love
by HyenaYu
Summary: (HALTED) After reading an article talking about how long love lasts, Usagi is filled with doubts again and she wants proof that she the article is a sham. No one really understands her anxiety to know and so she tries to find out herself. Filled with horrors and adventure and romance, Usagi will have to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like it as much as I do. :)**

 **(P.S I decided to use their original names because many people use the original, and I wanted to get used to it, so yeah... )**

* * *

Usagi woke up in the morning with a nightmare, which was strange because she rarely had nightmares. Or dreams really. Mostly, she woke up dreaming about food, or sometimes she dreamed dreams of her boyfriend telling her that she was the best and that he will never leave her again. Then that dream will be sealed with a kiss.

But now, Usagi always woke up thinking about the newspaper article about lovers and their relationship. She was afraid that something bad would happen to her and her boyfriend Mamo-chan, and she didn't want that. Usagi wanted a happy ending and not some sort of disaster. There was still that pain that lingers around for a while whenever she thought about their breakup. And she didn't want to experience the pain again, or else she might break down completely. She then decided to tell Luna about the dream she just had this morning. She was waiting for Luna to say something. Anything to

Usagi had then decided to talk to her cat Luna about the article, and what Luna said was, "Usagi, this is just a fake. In fact, this could be Prince Demande's doing. Whatever you do, be careful. I have a feeling that this won't end well."

Usagi recalled the serious tone Luna used when she was telling her all of this. Usagi actually thought that Luna was overreacting. Although, now that she thought about it, wasn't she worried too? Wasn't she the one that started all of this worry about her and Mamo-chan's relationship?

When Usagi entered the arcade, she immediately saw Mamo-chan in a corner reading his biology textbook. She decided to prove the newspaper article wrong and walked over to him.

Mamoru was vaguely aware of the familiar vanilla scent that floated around Usagi and resisted the temptation of pulling her over and kissing her lips. Man, his eyes were losing focus from reading the tiny words in his science textbook. But he knew that this test was very important and if he didn't ace it, his dream of becoming a doctor would decrease so he forced himself to block out Usagi.

"Hey, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"Hmm?" Mamoru answered back without peeling his eyes from his biology textbook.

"Oh, come on! Please! Just look at me!" she whined.

With difficulty, Mamoru took his eyes off his textbook, looked at Usagi and gasped.

She looked terrible. In fact, she looked like she hasn't slept for days. Her hair wasn't the usual. It looked like it was a braid. Or was it a side ponytail? Whatever it was, He had no idea. He knew, for a fact, though, that his love haven't been sleeping and something big was bothering her. But he decided to hear her talk. Praying that he won't say the wrong words, or say the wrong answer to her the whole time while he was listening.

* * *

Usagi sighed. She was outside the arcade and have told Mamo-chan about her dreams and why it bothered her, and he have dismissed it and told her that it was just there to weaken people's love for another. Of course, she didn't believe him. She wanted evidence. Evidence that can prove that the article was a sham. She hated it when Mamo-chan didn't share her doubts. Wasn't he the one that told her to trust him too? Not that she didn't trust him, but she wanted him to at least do some research about this journalist. What was his true identity? She didn't know, but definitely wanted to know.

What was so wrong in doubting the article? She had told her friends, and they had said that she shouldn't worry. That she shouldn't be thinking those thoughts or else she and Mamo-chan would be jinxed. They didn't get it. Her friends and Mamo-chan didn't get that this yearning for the truth was suffocating her. Every time she spoke, she had to resist the urge to throw up.

It was getting dark Usagi realized. She had been sitting on this bench for nearly the whole day! _That's a new record!_ Usagi smiled. Silently chiding herself for being childish and silly for thinking that thought. _Oh well, that's who I really am, so it's okay. I guess..._ Then she frowned. Her mom said something about the dark bringing evil. _Evil. Oh god! It's totally dark! What am I going to do?_ The nearest street lamp was ten feet away, and she didn't dare to venture around. And the worst thing was that she was wearing a bright pink t-shirt and a turquoise color skirt. Adding to that, there was her hair, which would certainly make her an easy prey for the predator.

 _Oh god!_ Usage thought. _I am so dead. Quick! Got to hide!_ And with that thought, she hurriedly went inside a building, completely unaware of the dark stranger that was following her.

* * *

Once Usagi went inside the building, she went inside the nearest classroom and plopped herself down onto one of the chairs. The chair screeched and she winced. She absolutely _hated_ those noises. It made her ears hurt. A _lot._

She looked around and decided that it wasn't so bad. She was still alive in the dark, by herself. And she was coping very well to her standards. (Usagi usually burst out crying in the tiniest little things.) She quickly covered herself with a dark sheet she had found at the end of the classroom and covered herself with it, not caring if she was going to hallucinate from the lack of air. She put her head down and listened hard. Although she was sure that no one else was with her, she still wanted to make sure that she was completely safe. Well, as safe as she can ever be.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

 _Creak._

 _Thump. Thump. Creak._

The footsteps came closer and closer and Usagi closed her eyes shut, praying that it will just walk past her. Whoever that guy was. The handle of the door creaked and Usagi bit the inside of her cheek hard from crying out in fear. She kept silent, knowing that her life depended on it.

The pressure on the door knob was released and the footsteps walked past her.

 _Phew. He's gone. Okay. I just need to walk out the window quietly and jump on roofs. Then, I can go to Mamo-chan. Hopefully he's free._

She stood up from her seat, wincing as the chair slowly made the creaking sounds. Boy, did she despise that sound. She tip-toed over to the window and slid it open.

She stepped on to the narrow ledge of the window and looked for the nearest roof. However, she started to hear those footsteps again and panicked. Instead of jumping onto a roof, she crashed face-first into a tree.

It was _not_ a smooth landing. The sound was so loud that she was sure that the person had heard it no doubt. The determination of not being caught by that guy kept her going. She ran and ran, until she was in front of Mamo-chan's door. She took a deep breath and she walked inside, noticing that the door was not locked. Usagi stopped and frowned, since when did her Mamo-chan lock the door at night?

Unless...

Unless he had some other things in mind.

Maybe he was with another girl.

 _No, that's not true. He will not do that. He said so..._

She shook her head to clear her mind and slid her shoes off. She walked to the living room and didn't find Mamo-chan there.

She walked into his kitchen, though she doubted that he was there. It was late night, and he usually didn't eat at night.

She walked into his study room, where she was most expecting him to be. He always studied till late night.

When she didn't find him there, she walked in his bedroom. She gasped.

Mamoru was sprawled across the floor.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Please please please review! It will encourage me to write more. :)**

Okay, so this just popped into my head when a teacher said that love will only last for eighteen-thirty-six months


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! So, three people reviewed, and because of that, I am gonna write another chapter.**

 **Special thanks to** James Birdsong (GUEST), Chrissymoon101, TropicalRemix **for reviewing my story. Special thanks to** C.R. Carlyle and Chrissymoon101 **for following the story.** **It really keeps me going. :)**

 **For the new people, or the ones that only view, please enjoy the second chapter. :)**

* * *

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi screamed as she saw her love on the floor, unconscious.

She haven't really expect much, but she had thought that he would be sleeping instead of lying prostrate on the ground. She looked around for any signs of another person that had come in and gave up when she found nothing. She looked at Mamo-chan again and began to feel nauseous. She sat down on his bed and clutched her head with one hand, thinking hard. Usagi gasped as she thought about the man that had followed her inside the school. Could it be him? Could it be that wretched man that had knocked Mamo-chan out? Usagi wasn't sure, but she was certain. She couldn't explain the feeling. She just somehow knew that this had something to do with that person. She didn't like it. No. Not at all.

She reached down and checked for Mamo-chan's pulse. When she found it, she was enormously relieved. She knew it was a little bit silly, but after losing him two times, once in the past; a thousand years ago and once after the fight with Beryl, she didn't want to lose him all over again. They belonged together, and filled each other's holes. Without him, she will be incomplete. She will feel hollow and bare, and nothing will ever be able to fill her with happiness. Nothing will ever give her a reason to radiate with happiness again.

Usagi came back to reality and decided that she couldn't leave him on the floor. She didn't want him to wake up in this position with her on the bed. He could think that she had pushed him off and though she didn't do it, he will probably assume it was so if he didn't remember what had happened to him that made him like that. She slung his arms over her narrow shoulders and got up slowly, making sure that his head wasn't going to bump anything and she dragged him over to his sofa. She had already put a pillow and a nice warm blanket to keep the cold temperature away from him. When she reached the sofa, she gently laid him down on it and accidentally fell on top of him because the sofa dipped inwards. She gasped softly and tried to get up. But, she found out that her knees were on his leg and if she tried to get up, she will hurt him instead of helping him so she gently rolled off and landed softly on the floor.

"Ouch!" Usagi shouted. "That hurts!" She rubbed her hips and cried out, "I'M GONNA HAVE A BRUISSEEE!"

"Usako, will you please be quiet? It hurts my ears and the neighbours'" Mamoru grumbled softly. Usagi gasped and tears filled her eyes. She blinked away the tears and hugged him tightly, crying out, "Mamo-chan! You're back! You're okay!"

Mamoru struggled to breathe and said with a strained voice, "Usa-ko...Can-not...brea-the!"

Usagi blushed a crimson red and said, "I'm sorry...It's just, you were unconscious and I thought I lost you and stuff so I am just overjoyed that you are back because I seriously cannot live without you..." After saying that, Usagi shamefully bowed her head and avoided Mamoru's gaze.

Mamoru looked at her and said, "It's okay Usako. By the way, what did you say happened?"

Usagi looked up in surprise and asked him with a little bit of hysteria in her voice, "You don't remember?!"

Mamoru scrunched up his eyebrows and thought hard. He only remembered bits and pieces. He kept searching through his memories and started replaying them from the time he got home.

 _Flashback_

 _Mamoru had walked inside his house, but noticed that his lights were on. He frowned. He never left his lights on. He was always saving energy so that the Earth could save a little bit of itself. He slid off his shoes and walked inside, forgetting to lock the door. He walked inside his living room and found no one there. He walked in the kitchen and found no one there either. He walked in his two bathrooms with the same result._

 _He took a deep breath and walked inside his bedroom. What he saw next made him lose his self control._

 _He saw Dimande kissing Usagi, **his Usako** and he leaped toward him, planning on clawing his eyes and lips until he was dead. _

_But he never got to do it because he went through them._

 _After he went through them, he realised that it was just an illusion and he calmed down a little bit, knowing that it wasn't true._

 _What he didn't see was Ankoku with a dart gun full of sleep serum. As Mamoru walked toward the bedroom door, Ankoku shot him with the dart gun and looked at Mamoru fall with glee in his eyes._

 _Mamoru struggled to stay conscious but failed. The last thing he saw was a hand with the words U.T+A.K. imprinted on it as it closed his eyes._

 _End Flashback_

"Mamo-chan? Hello? Earth to Mamo-chan!" Usagi shook him as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

Mamoru shook his head and said something anyone would say if they were not paying attention: "Huh?"

Usagi rolled her eyes with annoyance and asked her question for the millionth time, "Do you remember what happened?"

Mamoru nodded his head with hesitation and said, "Yeah...At least I think so."

Usagi raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue. When all Mamoru said was, "I'm sorry Usako...I can't."

She looked away, feeling hurt again that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what had happened. The article had proved it right again. Life long love wasn't possible she thought bitterly. _Mamo-chan probably doesn't trust me because I am not the right girl for him..._

With that thought, Usagi put on a too-wide smile and told him with tears brimming in her eyes, "Well, Mamo-chan...I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. Ja ne." After that, she rushed out the door, closing the door shut. She walked to her favourite park and cried her eyes out. She felt broken. She was rejected by her love...

 _No. Maybe you are overreacting. __Mamo-chan loves you and he will tell you eventually...When he sees that you're trustworthy enough._

And when will that be? Usagi wondered. She couldn't wait for him to tell her after years and years. Their relationship could be fragile in the future.

No.

What she wished would happen is that he will tell her in a week, so that there is still hope in her heart. Hope that he does trust her, but is just afraid to tell her because he didn't want to burden her with any troubles.

But for now, she will just have to wait.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello guys, thank you for hanging on to this story. I've got to be honest, I was too focused on writing "The Tiara" (it's a sailor moon/selection trilogy crossover) and just kinda forgot about this...I'm sorry!**

 **I hope...hope that this will make up to that.**

* * *

Six days.

It has been six days since Usagi had last spoken to Mamoru, and things have been pretty awkward ever since.

She didn't call him.

He didn't call her.

She didn't text him.

He didn't text anything to her either.

It was as if they were both expecting the other person to start the conversation first. But, of course, them two being the stubborn ones, they refused to text or call each other. They did miss each other terribly, but knew that if they gave in, everything would repeat itself. And Usagi, especially Usagi, didn't want that.

She wanted a steady life. A steady _love_ life to be exact. She wanted a love life that was everlasting. And although the trip to Crystal Tokyo had proven that fact, she didn't want to lift her hopes up. What she did now could affect everything. She could put Chibi-usa at risk of _not_ being borne and she didn't want that. She wanted Chibi-usa to be borne. She wanted to be her mother.

But, things didn't seem to head in that direction because right now, things were pretty rough between them two. And Usagi, being the more courageous one, decided to go to Mamoru right now and figure things out between them. She wanted to know if he still cared for her or not. She wanted to know if he was with another girl.

Usagi gathered her bag up in her hands and headed out of her house. Saying good-bye to her mother as she walked out, promising her that she would be back by nine to eat a late dinner.

As she walked in the direction to Mamoru's house, she caught a glowing light that was shaped like an eye; looking at her. She stopped on her tracks and blinked. What was that? The glowing light stared at her longer before disappearing into the bushes at the sidewalk. Usagi shook of the feeling of someone watching her and bravely walked on, thinking that everything was going to be alright. She was wrong.

Because Ankoku had come to see her.

* * *

Mamoru stared at the door for the thirtieth time of the day. He haven't gone out. He haven't done anything.

For the past six days, he had been avoiding Usagi and just wandering around his room. His excuse for himself was that he was simply investigating his room; and that he was trying to recall what had actually happened. Though he didn't believe it.

In time, it wasn't just the past few events that had fully pieced themselves in his mind. Instead of a simple memory, the recalling of what had happened seven days ago had been shown to him even more vividly than before, making his head hurt.

The memories were sharper than before, and even he was afraid to trouble Usagi with this. He needed to solve it on his own; in solitude, independently. He had to keep up the title of Man, and do his parents proud, even though they weren't here with him.

But, solving this by himself... This was something that would take him time to adjust to, even if he did wanted so desperately to. Usako had been with him since they've been together, and now that he can no longer rely on her, or didn't want to bother her with his troubles, he had to do things alone.

And even he hated to do things alone.

Being with Usako had changed his life. She had shaped his life into a beautiful picture. One with many colors and scenes that mesmerized him at times. And in that wonderful picture, there was always the moon. That moon would always fill itself with a picture of Usako. He loved her, and his world revolved around her. Everything that he did first came from helping Usako and protecting her. He couldn't live without her and her love.

But, he had made an idiotic choice of ignoring her messages and calls, and he was certain that she would have given up by now. It broke his heart, knowing that everyone was going to ask him about him and Usako and how he was cruel acting that way, but he couldn't help it. He had to do this by himself.

Solitude, was necessary...Or so that is what he thought.

"Stupid memories and stupid dreams. I hate this," He darkly murmured.

"I just wanted to have a great life with a great girl and now these doubts have to plague my mind and take over my actions. Oh Usako...I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to ignore you. I don't want to make you want to hate me. I want to love you. I want you to love me back. I want the _us_ to happen. I want Rini born, and I want Crystal Tokyo. Why can't things be easy?" Marmoru held his head in his hands and closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness crashed onto him. He was heartbroken and wanted to fix the situation at hand, but knew that somehow, it wouldn't mend the gap between him and Usako immediately.

A wave of panic that wasn't his slammed onto his head and he sat up straight again, frowning. Was his Usako scared?

 _MAMO-CHAN_

Mamoru's head shot up from his hands and he shook his head. Nope, definitely not his thoughts. But if...it wasn't his...It could only be...

 _Usako?_

 _Oh thank god._ _Mamo-chan...I'm scared._

 _What? What is happening!_

 _Mamo-chan onegai help me! Ankoku's here and I'm scared. Hi-his eyes...They're glowing..._

 _Glo-Glowing?_

 _Yes._

An eerie silence hung in the air. Mamoru got up and started to move. His feet led him as his mind tangled itself to the telepathic conversation with Usako.

 _Mamo-chan?_

Usako was scared. He could feel it.

 _What is it Usako?_

 _I...I..Aishiteru._

Their conversation ended after that.

Dread, panic, coldness. All three of them rushed inside his soul, mind and body, and caused him to fall to his knees. That tone...Somehow, Mamoru thought that he recognized that tone. It was when things were hopeless, when Usako was sure that she would never see him again.

Mamoru stood up and ran faster than he had ever had before to find Usako.

* * *

When he found her, Ankoku was holding her, his eyes raking her body. He was pressing Usagi into his body and was also forcing her to look at him. Mamoru hid behind the bushes and raged as Ankoku pressed his lips to hers and kissed her fiercely. Mamoru's eyes turned towards Usagi and saw that she was crying in earnest. She didn't want this. Why did this had to happen to her? She was innocent!

Tired of spectating, he jumped out of his hiding place and ran towards Ankoku, punching him in the cheek. Ankoku screamed out in pain and threw both of his hands to his cheek, dropping Usagi. He may be evil, but he was still a youngster and he was more vulnerable than the rest of the megaverse creep.

Not caring about Ankoku, Mamoru threw himself on the ground beside Usagi and hugged her, not caring the slightest about his clothes being torn, his injuries that were seriously starting to hurt, and the tears streaming down his face. He had Usagi and that was all that mattered.

He was relieved that she was okay, but knew that she was hurt in the inside.

"Usako, daijobu?" Mamoru asked her gently, for fear that if he used his normal volume to speak, she'll shatter like glass.

Usagi responded weakly by saying: "H-Ha-Hai...Daijobu.." She lost consciousness after that.

Mamoru looked at her with fear and he picked her up, kissing her softly on the forehead and promising her, "I'll love you more than I do now. I'll be the rock Usako. I'll be there for you. Always. Aishiteru." He ended his promise with a kiss on her lips, which she very weakly responded to. He smiled a little bit and walked home, swearing revenge on Ankoku. He will pay for what he did to his wife, sidekick and lover. _Nobody_ hurt his love and got away with it. Not even her classmate.

* * *

Mamoru gently lay Usagi down on his sofa and walked towards his bedroom, opening his closet, pulling it open by grabbing on to the polished wooden handles. He then looked at the lowest shelf and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket. He paused between the navy blue and the blanket with little bunnies sewn on top and took both of it out. Mamoru himself wanted to put on blue on her because it reminded him of her description of his eyes and he wanted to put something that she loved on top of her. Problem was that she also loved bunnies.

 _Stop with the god damn capricious attitude Mamoru and get on with it!_

Mamoru picked up both of the blankets and put the pillows on top of it, carefully making his way through the hallway. When he reached Usagi, he saw that she had shifted her position, and instead of lying flat on the sofa, she had curled up into a little ball. Staring at her made Mamoru feel guilty. He hadn't exactly been the best boyfriend and had ignored her for six days.

But there was also that nagging feeling that it had something to do with that obsession over the article. He dropped the blankets on the floor and picked up the navy blue blanket. He spread it over on top of Usagi's body and kissed her left cheek. He looked at the pillows and abandoned it, picking up the bunny blanket and folding it into a square. He placed it underneath Usagi's head and brushed her hair away.

"Gomen ne Usako. For being ignorant. For being selfish. For hurting you." Mamoru passed as several emotions choked him. He continued.

"I don't deserve your love do I? I never did, in a way. It's a miracle how you manage to love me even after all the trouble I caused you. You're always there, and you're so…special. You really are the best, and I promise that you will get more love from me. Aishiteru." Mamoru whispered and to his shock, he felt a lonely tear make it's way down his cheek. He patted his cheek with his left hand and wiped it away.

But he felt more coming and went to his bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw…a stranger.

The man looking back at him had a droopy face devoid of life. He looked liked a corpse that got hit by a hammer on the face. The man's cheeks weren't as smooth as they used to be. Instead, it looked rough and jaggy; as prominent as a child's. His eyes had dark, dark circles around it that gave him an impression of a panda.

Mamoru sighed and turned on the faucet, turning it to the right for cold water. He placed his hands underneath it and relished the feeling of cool water flowing to his hand. He never knew that water could make one feel this refreshed.

He splashed it on his face and rubbed it hard, imagining that there were these little dirty lies and distrust on his face. He rubbed his face until it was blotchy red.

He looked up in the mirror and saw...him.

Everything seemed _so much_ clearer now.

* * *

 **Yay. Thank you for finishing this chapter, and I hope that that was okay.**


End file.
